Carolina Cherry/History
This is the history of Carolina Cherry. During World War III During Second Gum Candy War "We will make capitalism to both Coyolice and Sucreland that Baroness Von Bon Bon will against us because of being our royal rival. We will overthrow royal rules of Sugarland for make new capitalist rules of Sugarland that we will fight together." --Carolina Cherry in her speeching to her army and United Candy States of Sugar Cotletica, Tide Turners Assassination of Cuphead "Carolina Cherry is so damn sad about Cuphead's dead today. However, we can't serve his justice until we find out where his soul is, because he's not deceased yet. Plus, his soul must've been hiding here somewhere. Well, if we can find his soul, we can revive him and serve his justice. I knew that the ARVN's behind this, but which person of the ARVN is behind this..?" --Su Ji-Hoon, A Sweet Reunification After the assassination of Cuphead, she didn't know what happened to Baroness Von Bon Bon (when she was her enemy), then she hired the best detective to find the main cause of her enemy's sorrow, whose name is Mathis Wilfreda Agli. Later,Mathis Wilfreda Agli spied on a room of who Cuphead's body are in a room from Inkwell General Hospital,so that Mathis Wilfreda Agli took some picture and witnessed the sorrow of Baroness Von Bon Bon and Inkwell Isle Girls. After spying,Mathis Wilfreda Agli investigated main cause of the sorrow of Baroness Von Bon Bon and Inkwell Isle Girls,which it is Cuphead been killed in Assassination of Cuphead but Mathis Wilfreda Agli will thinked all of Inkwell Isle and Sugar Cotletica will be under attacked by South Vietnam. Later,Mathis Wilfreda Agli said to Carolina Cherry that lost Cuphead is main cause of the sorrow of Baroness Von Bon Bon and Inkwell Isle Girls. And Mathis Wilfreda Agli warning her about her country and all of Inkwell Isle will be lost by South Vietnam without Cuphead. She is regreting about had done to her enemies and Cuphead,which she hug Mathis Wilfreda Agli for crying and tear her eyes. After her regret, she gave a speech to her country's population,her people,her army and even her country to make a ceasefire agreement and declare that a war on Sugarland and an attempt to overthrow Baroness Von Bon Bon are both coming to an end in her forgiveness that it will happened. Then she and Sugar Cotletica built Colica Conference Center for make new treaty: the Treaty of the Sweet Allies with calls Izabella The Confectionery, Clarisse De Sucre Reine to sign this treaty . This will give support for the 5 candy nations so that they would establish the Sweet Allies. This assassination will make her regret to start redeeming herself, in which she,Natalya Von Konfety, Izabella The Confectionery, Clarisse De Sucre Reine and Nương The Coconut Candy will establish the Sweet Allies for resist South Vietnam together in a win-win situation between the Sweet Allies, Inkwell Isle Girls and the Preschool Girls. Category:History Pages